Anarchy Arrow
by aily217
Summary: Set in mid finale of S2 in SOA and a different way that S4 could have ended in Arrow. Oliver and Felicity finally hit off, taking it step by step in dating. But one night bargaining into Felicity's apartment is a big mistake for someone who wants to relax and drink wine. What happens if Jax sets his eyes on a certain nerdy IT blond girl? Laurel is alive and has a canary cry. R&R!


**Along for the Ride…**

Jax was riding for a while now after his fight with Tara and the incident with Clay he needed to calm down; so, he did the one thing he knew how took his bike and ride. He didn't realize it was night time when he arrived at Star City, he knew that Star City was riffled with crime but the club wouldn't dare to expand in this city. Russian mafia are the real deal and crossing with them well let's just say sleeping with the fishes will be heaven but eaten alive with hunger frenzy pool of piranhas would make anyone shudder at the thought.

Jax pulled up at a gas station outside of Star City needing to fill up. His phone was buzzing once he got off the bike.

"Jackie boy where are you?" He heard Chibs on the other line.

"I'm outside of Star City why did something wrong happen with Abel?" He asked fearfully, regretting riding for so long.

"No Abel and Tara they're fine but we got visit from one of the lads of the Russian mob that Zobelle is distributing in Star City and the Russians are not happy. We need to go meet with them." He explained.

"We don't deal with the Russians."

"We cannot say no to the Russian mob, Jackie boy. There are dangerous and they have eyes and ears everywhere, a'ight? Besides the Russians are giving us a fee for it. Clay wants the VP and his trustees to meet with them."

"Alright we'll meet with them I'm at a gas station, I'll text you the address." Jax disconnected the call and sighed. Jax headed over to the picnic table and sat down. He had to make another call, they answered on the first ring.

"Jax where the hell are you?" Was the first thing that Tara said to him.

"I have some business in Star City, I'm waiting on Tig and Chibs."

"Jax, I know right now you're hurting but you can't run out like that whenever we are going to touch a subject that is both equally uncomfortable. We need to have this talk." She sounded almost like she was pleading with him, to let her in.

"I know and I'm sorry but after everything that's been going on I needed to calm down. The fight we had was the last straw to the thread I was holding. I am sorry."

"Look Abel is doing okay, and I've been called to go into work. I have Gemma coming over to pick up Abel, after we're done with both of our jobs we'll talk." She sounded tired but knowing she need him to hear it.

"Okay we'll talk soon." They both ended the call, Jax went to fill up his motorcycle and buying a pack of cigarettes.

After an hour of waiting he saw Tig and Chibs pulling up where his bike was parked, after taking one last drag of the cigarette he threw it out and headed towards them.

"Any trouble getting here?" He asked putting on his helmet and glasses on.

"Not a problem I guess cops don't mind that the Sons are leaving Charming even for a road trip." Chibs answered.

"Hey, man, I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but-" Tig started but Jax interrupted.

"What happened to Donna was on Stahl, I know you pulled the trigger but it was mistake that I know you are regretting but if Opie can forgive you then so can I."

"Thank you, Jax." Tig replied catching him off guard. Sensing it Jax pulled Tig to a man hug.

"Alright where do we meet the Russians?" Jax asked as he turned the ignition on his bike.

 _Somewhere in Star City at an auto mechanic shop 22:03:59_

A knock was heard from the office door, Alexi Leonov let a harsh reply to come in.

"Sir, the Sons of Anarchy are here." One of his comrades informed him.

"Tell them I'm on my way in the meantime offer them to sit and lay out drinks for us. You are dismissed." The comrade nodded and left to do what he was commanded.

"Auto mechanic as a front, wonder whose idea was that." Tig asked sarcastically, which earned him an eyeroll from both Jax and Chibs. "Just saying it's an original idea."

"Ah the Sons of Anarchy, Виктор принес водку." Alexi Leonov walked in, making the Sons stand up to greet him with a firm handshake.

"I was told that you need help cleaning up with a problem." Jax started.

"Yes, but first we drink." Alexi replied, Viktor, who Jax can assume, was already handing out a drink to each person at the table.

"для здоровья. For health, as you Americans say." They all clinked the cups and drank from out liquid burning their throats but not showing any signs of weakness to the Russians.

"Now let's talk business please sit." Alexi directed them.

"Mr. Zobelle has been in Star City for at least 3 times too many for us we need you to take out this man." He held out his hand and not even a second has passed one of the comrades handed him the file.

A picture was shown that it was AJ Weston was dealing with some dealers alongside was his two trusted bodyguards.

"We will happily clean up this mess for you; he hurt someone very closely from our club." Jax commented.

"That's very good to hear, we have an address where he is it's in this file, bring one of his fingers as proof. Our brotherhood has to be absolutely sure."

"If we could I will bring you his head." Chibs muttered darkly. Jax looked at him before he continued.

"Since Weston will be most likely be heavily guarded, I'm going to need the rest of the club here."

"If manpower you need as you can see you're more than welcome to use any of my men."

"We appreciate the offer but this scumbag put a brutal attack on someone we love very much." Chibs was trying to control the anger and the disgust that he felt.

"Weston is an enemy to the club and I'm going to want the club see his death. He made it personal when they attacked her."

"I understand, then. Глаз за гла. As you Americans say, ' _An eye for an eye_.' I know that you need some guns consider this as a gift since you are doing this job for pleasure. Viktor, отнести их в оружейный." Alexi stood up making the Sons stood up as well, another of his comrades had already handed them a shot of vodka.

"We drink. Для здоровья и любви." They clicked the glasses and washed down the drink.

"Good luck and here is a prepay you use it to only call me when the job is finished and we will arrange the meet. I must take my leave, any more questions you answer to Viktor."

"Please my follow me." Viktor appeared once Alexi was out of sight.

"Oh, why do I get a bad feeling about this, Jackie boy?" Chibs whispered.

"Yeah you're not the only one." Jax muttered softly despite their instincts telling them to run the other way, they've decided to follow the tall, dark, and intimidating Russian.

 _Verdant Arrowcave_

"Oliver! How the hell can you do that?" Oliver was currently training on one of the dummy when he heard his sister coming down. Thea was wearing a nice midnight blue dress with the sides cut off, immediately setting off his alarms for his instincts to protect his little sister.

"Do what?" Oliver asked confused not sure why his sister is angry at him.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Thea asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I honestly don't know why, we sent out texts, Thea. He would ignore it for hours when it comes to his training someone has to literally come and get him." Felicity Smoak walking down the stairs with her hair curled and swept to the side, with her makeup light but her face was glowing along with a bright red lipstick that goes with her red dress very similar to the one that she wore when she went undercover.

"That does sound like, Ollie. Hell, every time there was a function I would have to drag his ass out of his bed and into the shower." Laurel entered followed by Dig and Roy who would just snickered at the last comment. Laurel unlike the rest of the ladies was wearing a black trim one-shoulder ruffle skater dress with black high heels her hair up in a messy but elegant bun. Dig was wearing a tuxedo with a black bowtie while Roy decided with a dark blue suit with a red tie, Oliver internally roll his eyes, only Roy can think of anything to get red in his clothes.

"Wow Laurel that dress looks stunning. You two clean up nice." Thea commented checking out Roy more than usual.

"Really, hon, I get 'Oh you clean up nice' while you drool over Laurel. I'm hurt." He said teasingly.

"Not unless you want an arrow in another knee cap, I cannot say it out loud in front of my older brother." Thea remarked with a smile but gave Roy a kiss on his cheek before fixing his tie.

"Disapproving older brother." Oliver added giving his protégé a stern look.

"Man, after almost four years you still disapprove me? You even trained me!" Roy exclaimed.

"Yeah but you did steal her purse."

"And lied to the police which is an obstruction of justice." Laurel added.

"Wow. I honestly have no response to whatever we are having to discuss." Roy pouted.

"As much as I would love to listen to your protectiveness on your little sister, we should go, Oliver. Tonight, your hosting a charity for the Glades and we don't want to be late." Dig countered and giving Felicity a weird look when she went straight to her computers.

"Alright let me just take a quick shower, I left my suit here."

Before he headed to the bathroom he went towards where Felicity was sitting, she didn't look up to him, he gently put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up to him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah is it weird that we haven't told them, yet?" Felicity asked.

"No but if it is weird I may have a solution to that." Before Felicity could ask what it was, Oliver turned them around.

"I have an announcement to make, I am taking Felicity to dinner tomorrow it's our first date."

The girls screeched all hugging to Felicity and the guys yelled out about time and something else about bets. They all congratulated them.

"Well we're dating but not to the boyfriend and girlfriend stage, I want to take this slow." Felicity started.

"No need to explain, sister. It's just about time that brother dearest finally used his head and asked you out to dinner." Thea said while Oliver giving his sister another look.

"Alright guys we gotta go we'll be running late and we still have to pick up Quentin." Dig said.

"Give me 10 minutes and then we'll go."

 _Two hours into the charity ball_

"I'm gonna call it a night you guys." Felicity said to her teammates.

"I'm coming with you just give me a minute." Oliver said.

After saying goodbye to her friends, Oliver and Felicity walked side by side to her car in silence which they don't really mind. Once they got to her car, Felicity broke the silence.

"I think you did great, Oliver, you're doing a good thing for the Glades."

"Felicity, I wanted to thank you." Oliver stated holding her hands with his.

"For what?" Felicity asked confused tilting her head.

"Being there for me, telling me the truth about Thea, telling me that I am a hero, fir everything."

"Oliver, you don't have to thank me for that. You did the heavy work all I did was give you a push." Felicity smiled at him but continued. "Oliver, when I first joined your crusade you opened my eyes and life is precious without you in these past years after everything we've been through."

"Losing my mother, Tommy, we lost Sara and we almost lost Laurel to Darhk."

"But we got Sara back and Laurel is alive thanks to Star Labs, they not only given her a second chance but also a gift, a canary cry. Laurel may be a meta human but she is still our Laurel." Felicity countered.

"How do you do it? You look from the positive side, you always do." Oliver asked.

"I think about the good, Oliver, and you should too. It makes living more worth it."

"Yes, it does." Before she can reply Oliver pressed his lips to hers, equally silencing her. He immediately wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly, using his body to protect hers from the world. Felicity thought it was going to be rough but it was gentle, warm, and loving. They broke apart after a while for air.

"Wow that was good. I mean good as in great not good in a bad way. I mean not that you're bad in any way on the contrary I can't wait to see what you plan next for us, I mean if you want-" Felicity babbled, wishing her mouth to shut up, but Oliver had another idea of keeping her mouth shut so he kissed her again but this time with more passion and desire.

"Come on, I'm driving you home."

Felicity's face turned red and her eyes wide while staring at Oliver. He had no shame but instead he opened the passenger door for her before heading to the driver seat.

After a quiet but comfortable silence in the car, Oliver dropped her off at her apartment and making sure she got in her home safe, he walked downstairs feeling happy and warm. He wished that the day would go faster for him that way he can go on his date with Felicity.

Felicity emerged from the shower with a green tank top and plain pajama sweats with her hair up in a towel, she had taken a shower after feeling stuffy from the party. She texted Diggle, Thea, Roy, Laurel, and Quentin that she's home safe and that Oliver had taken her home. She texted Laurel and Thea that Oliver had kissed her, pretty sure the men can be good without the girl talk.

"I need wine and ice cream, while watching Doctor Who." She told herself. She poured the red liquid, she chugged the whole glass down, pouring herself another.

"Man, that's good wine. I wonder if Oli-" Felicity was interrupted by someone bargaining her door, or by a group of men now standing in her bedroom.

"Dammit shut the damn door!" An older man with salt and pepper hair and beard yelled out, he has a smooth almost velvet like voice when he spoke. What the group of men all had in common was that they either a goatee, beard, or moustache they all had facial hair.

"Why can't I have one night without someone breaking into my damn door. I should really ask Laurel or maybe Thea for a roommate." She muttered before drinking her red wine.

"Alright you, what's your name since I know you're most likely the leader?" Felicity pointed.

"Why should I tell you, sweetheart? You're gonna go straight to the cops, in fact grab her." He said.

"No, she's innocent, we bargained in her home without permission." The blonde one with a goatee and a smooth but rough voice said. He's handsome, he has similarities to Oliver.

"Damn right you did, you're lucky that I am use to have strangers in this time if not I was gonna use the sonic device I got from my best friend; and I know you didn't bargain without a reason. So who's hurt?" Felicity was already annoyed but didn't want anyone to die in her home especially.

"How do you know?" A man in an Irish maybe Scottish accent asked, he had two visible scars in face.

"Besides you carrying someone in protective mode? Listen we don't lay whoever is hurt on the table, I'll wash my hands and someone be a doll and grab my first aid kit and the defibrillator the bathroom first door on the left. Also towels and someone boil some hot water. Thanks."  
"Alright I'll get the first aid kit." The blonde man said and left to retrieve the kit.

Once she tied her hair up she washed her hands went towards the table. There was a man, probably a Latino descent, with tattoos on the side of his head and he seemed nice, even though he is currently bleeding to death on her table.

"Damn." She said.

"What is it?" A very tall man with his dark brown hair tied up on a bun and a long goatee asked.

"It's a zone two wound." She mentioned remembering when she first met Diggle and when she learned of Oliver's secret identity, she grabbed whoever was near and made them apply pressure where it was needed. With her luck it happened to be the leader, assuming he is the leader of the group. The blonde man came back in with the defibrillator and first aid kit.

"Press there."

"What blood type is he?" Felicity asked.

"AB positive, why?" An overweight older man with a lot of hair talked. Felicity ran to cooler where she kept her teammates' and her blood in case of a rainy day.

"Because he is bleeding out and I store this in case of a rainy day and right now it is pouring." _I really need to stop quoting Dig right now._ She thought to herself.

"Alright let's get this fixed." She grabbed the tweezers digging in to get the bullet out using the scalpel, she managed to take part of the bullet out.

"Ok once I take the rest of the bullet out, insert the IV to his arm, that way once I clamp up the vein he won't be low on blood. Ready?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Go." She quickly took out the bullet, clamping it, and she is already stitching him up.

"Wow that was fast." The man with curly short hair with a moustache complimented.

"Practice." She muttered. Suddenly, the young man began to flat line.

"Alright let me turn this on, he's seizing. Everyone step back."

"Charging, step the hell back!" Felicity scowled at one of the men too close for her comfort.

"CLEAR!" She placed the paddles on his chest but no change she began CPR and started the charge up again but in a higher joule.

"Charging again. CLEAR? CLEAR!"

She let a sigh of relief when his heart started beeping again.

"Alright what do we do now?" The leader asked.

"We wait until he wakes up. I closed the wound and cleaned it, his body isn't ready to wake up yet. Just give it time." She gave him a squeeze on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Thank you, you saved someone from our club. We owe you one."

"So, can I have your names that way I won't keep referring to you as a nickname in my head, please?" She asked. The leader and the blonde one looked at each other and nodded.

"This is Clay, President. Bobby Treasurer, Tig Sergeant-at-Arms, Chibs Medic, and here lies Juice intelligence officer."

"Oh, and who are you?" Felicity asked sounding very dangerously close to Diggle territory.

"I'm Jackson, I'm the Vice Pres. You can call me Jax." Jax smiled at her.

"God, I have a type." She muttered darkly to herself.

"What hospital do you work from?" Jax asked her. Felicity stared at him confused.

"What?" She asked.

"What hospital do you work in?"

"I don't work in a hospital."

"Then what do you do?" Clay asked her.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Felicity Smoak, MIT Class of '09. Wine, anyone?" She held out a bottle of wine in front of everyone, using the knife that Sara gave her and Nyssa would occasionally train with her, to open the bottle of wine where several men just stared at her.


End file.
